marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Old Ones
Great Old Ones, Ancients | Identity = | Affiliation = Shuma-Gorath; True Faery King Oberoth'm'gozz; Chthon | Universe = | BaseOfOperations = Earth, including possibly the Temple of the Old Ones, River Zarkheba; other dimensions | BodyType = Variable | AvgHeight = Variable | AvgWeight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = Variable | NumberOfFingers = Variable | NumberOfToes = Variable | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Various origin (see origins) but mostly "Extradimensional demonic" beings. | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = | Overview = The Old Ones are ancient eldritch beings predating Earth and even, for some of them, the universe itself. Many Old Ones dwelt on Earth in the distant past. Many ancient books mentions them and specifically (sometimes strictly) Shuma-Gorath, including Unausprechlichen Kulten, the Thanatosian Tomes and the Black Sea Scrolls. Modern author Lovecraft wrote about at least the True Faeries. | HistoryText = Origin Despite common elements in origin, there is no evidence that the Old Ones are one and the same race. The origins of the Old Ones are unclear, and various: * They have been described as "extradimensional demonic" beings. ** Shuma-Gorath was one of the Many-Angled Ones, residing in Exo-Space. * Asteroth claimed to had been born from the Chaos of creation, and to be "the blood and tears of the Universe". It is known that she belonged to a race of cosmic beings. * The star-headed Old Ones were a species that came from space and established themselves on Earth. * The True Faeries are a species of squid-headed, insect-winged humanoid Old Ones. * Despite the general "extradimensional" origin, some Old Ones are known to be originated from Earth: ** Erlik was the first Tenger sired by Tengri and Gaea. ** Allegedly, the greatest of the Great Old Ones was Chthon, an Elder God. They were led by a certain number of Old Ones, including Shuma-Gorath, , by True Faery King Oberoth'm'gozz, and by Chthon. The hierarchy among the Old Ones, including the Great Old Ones status, is currently unknown. The Ancients, a similar group, may be either contemporary with, or a sub-set of the Old Ones. Prehistory and distant past The Old Ones (as well as the Great Race of Yith) partially wrote the Pnakotic Manuscripts. Shuma-Gorath and other Old Ones came million years ago, ruling the Earth and feasting on the ape-men. Banishment Two events happened around 1 million years ago led to the disappearance of most of the Old Ones from Earth: * Shuma-Gorath was banished from the Earth-realm by the time-traveling sorcerer Sise-Neg. This was all observed by time-traveling Doctor Strange, who had hoped to defeat Shuma-Gorath in the past so that his master, the Ancient One, would not need to die in a future conflict with the demon. * Two groups of gods fought. One side, led by Chthon, lost, and were banished away. Many other existed on Earth or were summoned, but most of those were slain or driven off. Asteroth was exiled by her own race into a "cosmic Hell". Unforgiven Dead The Unforgiven Dead (also known themselves as the Old Ones, led by Suma-Ket, worshiped the Old Ones Modern days Lovecraft wrote about the True Faeries. Shuma-Gorath's servant N'Gabthoth awakened, only to be defeated and killed by Doctor Strange. Strange soon also killed Kathulos, also serving Shuma-Gorath. He finally help Jacon Roark relinquish his magical energies were keeping together a "thing" from R'lyeh, causing the vanishing of the creature. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Cthulhu and Shuma-Gorath are considered as archetypal Old Ones. Shuma-Gorath was furthermore stated to be the Master of the Old Ones. Chthon was considered the greatest of the Old Ones, and was the leader of his group of Gods. Oberoth'm'gozz was the True Faery King of the Old Ones. See also the list of known Old Ones. *''Possible Old Ones.'' | Notes = * The Old Ones are demons of the Third Class. * Though sometimes described as elder gods because of their old age, the Old Ones are to be distinguished from the Elder Gods. ** However, depicted Chthon being a stand-in for Cthulhu, including him among the Old Ones. * Slorioth, known as an Old One, was told to be part of the Great Old Ones. The Great Old Ones and the Old Ones were seemingly used as synonyms in . No clear explanation of that name was given as far, whether it is another group, or another way to describe the Old Ones as in the Cthulhu Mythos. * Despite common elements in origin, there is no evidence that the Old Ones are one and the same race. * The status of Old One hasn't been seen as far to be transmitted to their direct descendants: The Dweller-in-Darkness (spawn of Cthulhu), Khosatral Khel and Dagoth (spawns of the possible Old One Dagon) have never been stated to be Old Ones themselves as far. * Many of the Old Ones' names end with the syllable "-oth", a constat that led Ian McNee to suspect Hoggoth to be himself an Old One. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Races of Deities Category:Pantheons